Viktuuri!
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] Yuuri Katsuki, figure skater asal Jepang yang memiliki rahasia sangat terpendam. Apakah itu? [ viktuuri ] [ kolaborasi dengan: ererigado ]


**Viktuuri!**

 **Disclaimer : Yuri! on Ice bukan punya saya. Hanya pinjam tokohnya sebentar :D**

 **Note : ini adalah ff kolaborasi dengan _SayaTest_**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

Yuuri Katsuki, seorang pria anti sosial berusia 23 tahun. Ia merupakan figure skater asal Jepang. Saat ini ia dilatih sang figure skater yang menjadi idolanya selama ini, Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor Nikiforov, seorang pria berkebangsaan Rusia berusia 27 tahun. Yang saat ini sedang melatih Yuuri setelah melihat videonya saat menirukan _FS_ Viktor.

Oh, biar kuberi tahu satu hal. Yuuri sebenarnya mempunyai sebuah rahasia yang sangat terpendam. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahuinya. Bahkan keluarga dan sahabatnya, Phichit Chulanont tidak mengetahui rahasia ini.

Rahasia ini selalu dipendam oleh Yuuri. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh mengetahuinya.

Rahasia ini benar-benar sangat terpendam dalam-dalam...

Rahasia ini bisa mempengaruhi karirnya...

Oh... Bukan mempengaruhi lagi. Bahkan bersangkut paut langsung dengan karirnya...

Rahasia yang benar-benar sangat ia jaga...

Kalau rahasia ini terbongkar, dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa...

Dia...

adalah...

.

.

.

"Hei Yuuri!" sapa sahabatnya, Phichit lewat video call. "Kau sudah membaca fanfiction rekomendasi dariku?"

"Yup, aku sudah membacanya, Phichit." jawab Yuuri dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Bagaimana rekomendasiku?" tanya Phichit.

"Sangat bagus! Aku sangat menyukainya!" jawab Yuuri dengan antusias. Kemudian, Yuuri bertanya ke Phichit.

"Apakah kau punya rekomendasi lain?"

Phichit pun memasang raut wajah gembira, tidak ia sangka bahwa Yuuri akan suka membaca fanfiction.

"Tentu saja, aku punya segudang rekomendasi fanfiction untukmu. Nanti akan ku kirimkan linknya kepadamu."

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus kembali berlatih, Phichit. Dan jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan link nya nanti." Yuuri pun mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Phichit.

.

.

.

Yuuri sudah sampai di ice rink tempat biasanya ia berlatih. Ia menghampiri Viktor yang sudah menunggu nya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kau terlambat, Yuuri."

"Maafkan aku, Viktor."

"Bahkan _Aeroflot_ pun tidak membuatku menunggu selama ini Yuuri."

Yuuri langsung berlutut dan meminta maaf pada Viktor.

"Huaaaaaaa... Maafkan aku!" ucap Yuuri berkali-kali berlutut meminta maaf dihadapan Viktor.

Viktor yang melihatnya hanya tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum lebar nya yang sangat khas.

"Wow, _Japanese dogeza_." ucap Viktor.

Akhirnya, mereka pun berlatih diatas ice rink. Sesekali Viktor berteriak apabila Yuuri melakukan kesalahan. Kemudian menasihatinya dan memberikan contoh yang benar.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan latihannya, Yuuri langsung ke kamarnya dan menyalakan laptopnya. Ia pun mulai mengetik sesuatu. Sesekali Yuuri tertawa sendiri sambil menatap layar di depannya.

Yuuri mengetikkan apapun yang sedang di pikirkannya. Ia menuangkannya ke dalam tulisannya. Ia mengetikkan alur cerita yang sudah ia rancang di dalam otaknya.

Yup, Yuuri Katsuki adalah seorang _AUTHOR FANFICTION_.

Ia sudah membuat ribuan fanfic berbagai genre dan rating. Bahkan, ia sering membuat fanfic dewasa.

Fanfic yang Phichit rekomendasikan sebenarnya adalah salah satu fanfic buatannya. Dirinya memang sudah terkenal di dunia fanfiction. Dia sering membuat fanfiction berbagai fandom dan pair.

Salah satu pair yang sering ia buat adalah...

 **VIKTUURI!**

 **VIKTOR NIKIFOROV X YUURI KATSUKI**

Demi pantat bahenol Viktor, ia bahkan sering membuat fanfic Viktuuri dengan rating M.

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ia sangat suka jika dirinya dipasangkan dengan sang pelatih di dalam cerita fanfiction.

Bahkan dirinya pun rela dijadikan _BOTTOM_ di dalam fanfic tersebut.

Ia sudah membuat berbagai macam cerita. Dari rating K, T, bahkan M!

Ia juga sudah membuat fanfic dengan berbagai genre. Dari romance, comedy, horror, bahkan yang sampai pembunuhan berdarah-darah!

Pernah suatu saat Yuuri membuat fanfic bertema _rape_. Viktor menjadi seorang _rapist_ dan Yuuri yang diperkosa.

Jika mengingatnya, itu membuat Yuuri tertawa sendiri. Membayangkan jika Viktor benar-benar memperkosanya.

Yuuri pun menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat e-mail yang masuk. Tentu saja e-mail yang ia gunakan saat dirinya menjadi author.

Ia pun membaca pesan tersebut, ia terkejut saat membaca isi pesan di e-mail nya.

Ternyata, salah satu author yang terkenal dengan username _Kutukupret_ mengajaknya collab membuat fanfic bersama.

'Sepertinya akan menarik.' Yuuri menyetujui ajakan tersebut.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Viktor mengajaknya ke pantai. Mereka duduk di tepi pantai. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa wajah mereka. Viktor memulai percakapan mereka.

"Yuuri, apa pendapatmu tentang fanfiction mengenai kita?" tanya Viktor. Mata biru toscanya memandang Yuuri yang terkejut.

'Oh! Apakah ia membaca fanfic juga?' tanya Yuuri dalam hati.

"Maksudmu?" Yuuri memutuskan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Kau tahu? Sejak aku memutuskan untuk melatihmu, kita sering dipasang-pasangkan oleh fans." jawab Viktor.

'Ya, aku sangat mengetahui itu. Bahkan, aku salah satu authornya.' batin Yuuri.

"Oh, aku biasa saja. Meski aku sedikit merasa malu..." Wajah Yuuri sedikit memerah.

Mata biru tosca Viktor memandang heran Yuuri. Tangannya mengusap pipi Yuuri lembut.

"Wajahmu memerah."

'Oh tidaaaaaaaaaak!' batin Yuuri berteriak.

"Oh, aku hanya merasa sedikit kurang enak badan." bohong Yuuri.

Viktor kemudian mengajak Yuuri balik ke Yutopia, tempat penginapan sekaligus rumah Yuuri.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Yuuri pun membuka pesan dari _Kutukupret_. Pesan mengenai kelanjutan ff collab mereka.

 _Babilangsing_ , menurutmu kita membuat ff Viktuuri tentang apa?*

Yuuri langsung membalas pesan tersebut.

Entahlah, menurutmu?*

Hmm... Menurutku sebaiknya kita membuat ff smut.*

No problem. Asalkan tidak sad ending.*

Oh iya, yang diposisi _top_ dan _bottom_ siapa?*

Menurutku sebaiknya yang diposisi _top_ adalah Yuuri.*

Aku kurang setuju, wajah Yuuri terlalu imut untuk menjadi _top._ *

BLUSH. Wajah Yuuri sedikit memerah membacanya.

Baiklah kalau begitu, Viktor menjadi _top_ dan Yuuri menjadi _bottom_. Oh ya, menurutmu sebaiknya masukkan _sex toys_ atau tidak?*

MASUKKAN SAJA!*

'Astaga!' Wajah Yuuri sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia sangat malu sekali!

Baiklah kalau begitu.*

Dan akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan diskusi mengenai fanfic yang akan mereka buat. Dan mereka mulai mengetik.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa kali mereka collab ff bersama. _Kutukupret_ mengirim pesan supaya bertemu secara langsung dengannya.

 _Babilangsing_ , bagaimana kalau kita bertemu?*

Yuuri pun terkejut membaca pesan tersebut.

Apakah kau yakin?*

Iya, sangat yakin.*

Yuuri terlihat sangat gelisah.

Bagaimana jika orang itu mengetahui identitas aslinya?

Atau dia bukan orang baik-baik?

Atau dia seorang mafia?

Atau dia seorang om-om pedo?

Atau dia...

Arrghhhh... Yuuri sudah sangat pusing memikirkannya. Tapi, jujur saja Yuuri penasaran dengan orang yang sudah collab dengannya.

Akhirnya, Yuuri pun menyetujuinya. Mereka bertemu di Pantai Hasetsu hari Minggu nanti.

.

.

.

Yuuri datang dengan pakaian yang sangat tebal. Untung saja hari ini udaranya sangat dingin, jadi pakaiannya tidak terlihat mencurigakan. Ia juga memakai masker dan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Ia melihat seorang pria yang berdiri memandang lautan. Pria itu juga memakai pakaian yang sangat tebal, kacamata hitam dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia juga memakai topi merah. Penampilannya sangat sesuai dengan yang dideskripsikan isi e-mail yang dikirimkan _Kutukupret_.

Yuuri kemudian menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Apakah kamu si _Kutukupret_?" Yuuri bertanya kepada orang tersebut.

"Iya, apakah kau si _Babilangsing_?"

'Suaranya tidak asing.' pikir Yuuri.

Mereka pun kemudian berkunjung ke sebuah cafe terdekat. Mereka memesan beberapa minuman dan makanan.

Setelah pesanan sampai, mereka berbincang-bincang bersama.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya _Kutukupret_.

"Namaku, Ren. Ren Hajirou." bohong Yuuri, bisa mati jika dia memberitahukan identitas aslinya.

"Oh, namaku Oishii." ucap pria tersebut sambil sesekali menyesap kopi hitam miliknya.

'Orang yang sedikit mencurigakan.' pikir Yuuri.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang dengan santai dan antusias. Yuuri sangat menikmati obrolan tersebut. Menurutnya, Oishii adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

.

Mereka pun berjalan di tepi pantai. Menikmati indahnya matahari yang sedikit lagi tenggelam di sore hari dengan udara yang sangat dingin.

Sesekali Yuuri mengeratkan mantel tebalnya karena kedinginan. Oishii pun memegang tangan Yuuri yang sangat dingin.

"Tanganmu dingin, Ren. Sini kugenggam biar hangat."

BLUSH

Yuuri pun membiarkan Oishii memegang tangannya erat. Begitu hangat, Yuuri merasa nyaman dengan genggaman tersebut.

"Arigatou, Oishii-san." ucap Yuuri sambil tersenyum manis. Walaupun wajah Yuuri tertutup masker, tapi Oishii bisa merasakan kalau Yuuri tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Sama-sama, Ren." jawab Oishii dengan wajah yang merah padam.

Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus sangat kencang. Topi merah milik Oishii pun terbang begitu saja dari kepalanya, dan membuat rambut indahnya terlihat jelas.

Mata cokelat Yuuri di balik kacamata hitam melebar melihat Oishii.

'Rambut silver?' pikir Yuuri.

"Ah, sepertinya sudah ketahuan." dia pun melepas masker dan kacamata hitamnya. Membuat mata cokelat Yuuri semakin melebar kaget.

'Mata biru tosca?' Yuuri tidak ingin mempercayai yang ia lihat.

"Vik...Viktor?"

Pria tersebut pun tersenyum lebar ke arah Yuuri.

"Iya, Yuuri Katsuki." ucap Viktor. Bibirnya tersenyum menyeringai lebar pada Yuuri.

"Ba...Bagaimana ka...kau..." ucap Yuuri terbata-bata. Ucapannya langsung dipotong Viktor.

"Kau kira aku bodoh?" tanya Viktor dengan nada meledek.

"Pertama, meskipun mata cokelatmu tertutup kacamata hitam, binar matamu tetap terlihat." tangan Viktor langsung melepas kacamata hitam dan Yuuri.

"Kedua, aku sangat mengenali suaramu." Viktor langsung melepas masker Yuuri.

"Ketiga, aku sangat mengenal lekuk tubuhmu."

BLUSH

Wajah Yuuri merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia sangat malu mendengar alasan Viktor yang ketiga.

"Keempat, aku sering mendengar suaramu tertawa-tawa sendiri. Terkadang, aku juga melihat isi laptopmu saat kau tertidur. Kau tidak lupa kan kamar kita bersebelahan."

 **JLEB**

Yuuri sangat kaget mendengar alasan-alasan yang diungkapkan Viktor.

"Se... Sejak kapan kau tahu?" tanya Yuuri tidak percaya.

"Sejak aku pertama kali melihatnu tertawa sendirian. Kemudian, terkadang saat tidur kau lupa mematikan laptopmu."

 **BOOM**

Yuuri mengutuk dirinya yang sangat ceroboh. Ingin rasanya ia mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap Viktor.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi author, Viktor?" kini Yuuri melontarkan pertanyaannya kepada Viktor.

"Sejak pair Viktuuri booming."

"Tapi, kenapa kau menjadi author?"

"Karena aku suka dipasangkan dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai. Aku selalu berkhayal bagaimana kalau kita benar-benar menjadi pasangan. Lalu, aku tuangkan khayalan itu dalam tulisan."

Viktor pun mencium bibir Yuuri dengan lembut. Yuuri bisa mengetahui perasaan Viktor yang sebenarnya.

Yuuri membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman yang benar-benar sangat memabukkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Yuuri. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Viktor. Kening mereka saat itu bersentuhan. Tangan Viktor menggenggam erat tangan Yuuri. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ya, aku mau Viktor." jawab Yuuri dengan malu-malu. Sebenarnya, Yuuri sejak dulu sudah mencintai Viktor. Bahkan sejak melihat Viktor pertama kali dari televisi, ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Mereka pun kembali berciuman saat matahari terbenam dengan indahnya. Seolah mengiringi keromantisan mereka berdua.

 **END**

 ** _Author's Note : Halo, ini adalah ff pertama saya di fandom ini. Saya berkolaborasi dengan SayaTest. Untuk nama Kutukupret sama Babilangsing itu hanya fiktif semata. Mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dalam ff ini. Karena sesungguhnya kesempurnaan hanya milik Tuhan :3_**

 ** _-levieren225._**


End file.
